


Erupt

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: It's usually Kylo who does these things. These unexpected lapses of reason that send him into trouble, and Hux into a frenzy.





	Erupt

It's usually Kylo who does these things. These unexpected lapses of reason that send him into trouble, and Hux into a frenzy.  
Kylo did not expect it to happen to anyone but him, really: but now, standing in Hux' office - or rather, in what is left of it, he can feel that conviction crumbling.  
The office is in pieces. Sheets of flimsi have rained down onto the floor. Inbetween, broken glass glints in the neon lighting; glass from the screen of the shattered datapad in the corner, and glass with pearls of Corellian brandy still running down its shards. The desk drawers are pulled open; two have fallen out altogether, ripped from the corpus of the metal desk with enough violence to make their previously sorted contents splatter onto the floor like some kind of anorganic blood. The model of Starkiller - the one design model that was not archived, but remained on Hux' desk as a singular prized possession, is strewn across the floor, dented, broken, torn and smashed up to the point of no return.  
Kylo's gaze remains on the mangled Base for a long moment.  
Then, he stomps through the mess, and to the door to the adjacent room - the control pad tells him it is locked.


End file.
